


All This and Heaven Too

by zagirlfriends



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon Fluff, San Junipero, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagirlfriends/pseuds/zagirlfriends
Summary: Circumstances and limited time meant Kelly and Yorkie skipped a lot of steps before getting married, but that doesn’t mean they can’t go back and do them now.





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkadiofWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiofWinter/gifts).



> This picks up during the end credits, kind of filling in some blanks, and then continues on after that. The timeline was up for interpretation, so I took some liberties with what I think happened and when. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [RidiculousMavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculousMavis/works) for their great beta work, to Emma and Maddie for talking me into signing up and answering all my questions, and to Ikea for holding my hand and listening to my endless rambling.

 

Kelly dies on a Tuesday.

The morning she passes over is nice, but the one she wakes up to is beautiful. It’s warm and bright, and as she rolls over in bed, she actually feels the heat of the San Junipero sun on her skin.

She squints as she raises a hand up in its path and the wedding band wrapped snugly around her ring finger glistens in the light.

She smiles, soaks it in and feels reborn.

 

 

She’s not even looking for Yorkie yet, but somehow Kelly isn’t surprised when she spots that familiar shade of red brown hair in the cute little diner she stops in for coffee. She _is_ , however, surprised to find she _works_ there.

Yorkie looks adorable in her little waitress uniform though, so Kelly just finds an empty booth somewhere near the corner to watch her work. She moves through the tables with grace, no Bambi legs in sight, and chats easily with some of the customers. It makes Kelly smile to see Yorkie looking so confident and comfortable in her own skin; to think that she maybe had a little something to do with that.

She spots her not even five minutes later and suddenly her grace seems gone. “Kelly?” Her voice is small, but not unfriendly, and there’s a smile tugging on her lips as she tentatively steps closer. “Y-You’re back. When did you-? Why are you-?”

“I live here now,” Kelly tells her with bright eyes and a cheeky smile, and that’s how they begin again.

 

 

Kelly’s not really that hungry, but she orders some breakfast to keep herself occupied while she waits for Yorkie’s shift to end. She keeps watching, the way she moves and smiles and glides around the place, and the way the sun bounces off the matching band she still wears around her finger, and it feels nice.   

She’s still picking at the last of her breakfast when Yorkie finally slips into the booth across from her. “How was the food?” she asks after they take a few moments to just look at each other.

“Tasted like food.” It sounds dismissive, but it’s not and Kelly wonders if Yorkie knows what she means. “So, what kind of person gets a job in Heaven, anyway?” she asks around a bite, hoping to keep it light to ease the bit of tension in Yorkie’s shoulders.

“I never had one before,” she shares, voice still quiet and eyes a little guarded, like the girl Kelly met those first couple weeks. “And I didn’t know anyone else here, so I thought maybe…” Her voice trails off and she shakes her head at her own words, like the idea had been silly. From what Kelly had seen, it didn’t seem so silly to her. “So… Y-You’re really a full timer now?”

“Fully fledged,” Kelly announces with a firm nod and a pleased smile. “Now I’m just another local.”

Yorkie’s eyes flicker with something like hope before the questions starts. “Since when?” she asks, like she’s worried maybe Kelly’s been here all along and didn’t tell her. “When did you pass over?”

“This morning,” she assures her gently, like a promise, and waits until Yorkie gives her a little nod so she knows she believes her. “And of course I find you the first place I go.”

Yorkie’s lips twitch up into a crooked grin and it makes Kelly’s stomach flip just a little bit. “Must be fate.”

“Must be,” she agrees easily as she just… looks at her wife. _Her wife_ , holy shit. “You want to get out of here?” Kelly asks abruptly, suddenly finding the diner a little too crowded. “We could go somewhere more… quiet. Talk.”

“Okay,” Yorkie agrees just as easily, taking the hand Kelly offers her and following her wherever she wants to go.

 

 

They end up on the shore behind Kelly’s beach house, sitting in the same sand they were kneeling in what feels like a lifetime ago.

They sit and they talk, and they sit and they _don’t_ talk; comfortable stretches of quiet lingering between exchanges of apologies and regrets. Yorkie is sorry for pushing and assuming and Kelly regrets all that came after it.

She cradles the same pale cheek she hit and sorrowfully apologizes for ever touching her any less gently than this. Yorkie nods her understanding and covers Kelly’s hand with her own, turning her head to press a kiss into her palm.

It’s lighter after that, as Kelly asks Yorkie more about her job and what she’s been up to since they last saw each other; and she waits for Yorkie to do the same.

“I won’t ask why or what changed,” Yorkie says instead, and Kelly’s grateful. She would tell her if she asked, but it’s something she’d rather keep for herself. “But I have to make sure.” Yorkie shifts a little closer to look at her and her pinky brushes over hers in the sand. “You didn’t come back here for me. Right?”

Kelly smiles fondly and loops their fingers together. “I came back _because_ of you, to be with you,” she tells her softly over the sound of crashing waves. “But I did it for myself.” For the first time since Richard’s death – hell, maybe even since Alison’s death – Kelly had done something entirely for herself. And it feels good.

Yorkie’s relief is visible as her eyes soften and her shoulders relax. She scoots closer in the sand and nudges Kelly’s shoulder with her own. “So what happens now?”

Kelly can’t resist kissing her then. It’s just a soft press of the lips, over before Yorkie can even really respond to her, but it feels as good as any of their others.

“We go slowly,” she suggests in a whisper, brushing their noses together with a grin. “We have eternity, after all.”

 

*

 

Slow, she decides, just means dating.

It’ll feel weird to date her _wife_ , but it would feel weirder not to.

Circumstances and limited time meant they skipped a lot of steps before, but that doesn’t mean they can’t go back and do them now. It takes more than that fluttery feeling in her tummy to make a relationship work and it takes more than being married to have a marriage; Kelly knows that better than anyone.

Forty-nine years is a long time, but forever is even longer, and Kelly wants it. She wants it and all that comes with it; the bond, the commitment, the boredom, the yearning, the laughter, the love.

She wants it all and she wants it with Yorkie, because forever will mean nothing if she’s not spending it with the person she loves.

 

 

For their first date, Kelly goes with a classic: dinner and a movie.  She dresses up fancy before picking Yorkie up at her new place, a cute little townhouse just down the beach from hers. She goes through all the motions to make the evening feel as legit as possible because Yorkie deserves all the bells and whistles.

Sitting across from Yorkie at the restaurant, though, Kelly starts to worry she may have completely miscalculated the evening.

“Hey, you okay?” she finally asks once the waiter finishes taking their drink orders. “You look like you’re about to puke.”

Yorkie blushes as she offers her a meek smile, looking all too much like that terrified girl in the alley the night they met. “I’m just nervous.”

“Well, relax, will you?” Kelly tells her kindly, bumping their feet together under the table. “I already liked it enough to put a ring on it, so don’t worry so much.” Off Yorkie’s blank stare, Kelly rolls her eyes at herself. “Pop cultural reference you don’t get, right. Sorry. Remind me to take you to 2008 sometime.” She’s off track now, but Yorkie looks slightly less tense as she listens to her ramble, so it’s worth it. “My point is, _relax_. Please. It’s just a date.”

Yorkie’s all bashful and embarrassed when she replies, “But it’s my first one.”

Kelly knows that. Maybe Yorkie had never said as much, but context clues and all that. She might just be all of Yorkie’s firsts, and it makes Kelly wish she had some left to give her, too.

Her face softens and she looks around the fancy restaurant filled with stuffy people and wonders why she ever thought this would work for them. “You wanna blow this joint and just go to the movies now? Maybe go to Tucker’s after?”

“But we haven’t eaten yet,” Yorkie points out even as she stands when Kelly does.

“Who cares?” Kelly laughs as she tosses her napkin onto the table and offers her hand. “We’ll have popcorn for dinner.”

Yorkie doesn’t need to be asked again. “That sounds awesome.”

She takes Kelly’s outstretched hand and follows her past their returning waiter and towards the door, giggling along with her as they stumble outside.

“Much better,” Kelly decides with a wide grin, referring both to the fresh air and the new casual clothes they’re both wearing now.

Yorkie sports a smile of agreement, adjusting her new denim jacket. “Definitely.”

“Now, _come on_.” Fingers still laced tightly together, Kelly tugs Yorkie towards her jeep. “Let’s try this again.”

 

 

Part two of their date goes so well that they go in for part three at Yorkie’s place when Kelly’s just supposed to be dropping her off.

The goodbye kiss at the door turns into a goodbye make out session, and then there’s not even a goodbye at all.

They fall into bed and it’s hot and fast and _so good_. It’s different, but not in the way Kelly expects.

Yorkie’s a quick learner; everything she did with trembling hands before feels even better with steady ones and Kelly feels like she’s on fire as Yorkie presses her into the mattress. She touches her everywhere, sometimes it seems all at once, and holds her together as she falls apart beneath her, and then again when she follows.  

“I hope you don’t think I’m some kind of hussy now,” Kelly says into the silence a little later, rounds two and three still tingling in her bones. The light from the moon is shining through the bedroom window just right so that she can still see Yorkie’s flushed face in the dark. “Putting out on the first date and all.”

Yorkie’s soft laugh sounds more like a dreamy sigh as she pulls her wife close and tells her, “You’re stupid.”

 

*

 

Time is a weird thing in San Junipero.

Tourists are obsessed with it, always checking the clock as it counts down to midnight too fast, but it’s different for the locals.

Once you’re a full timer, time only exists if you want it to and it doesn’t if you don’t.

There are days and then days after that; morning, afternoon, evening, night, and then all of them all over again. But there aren’t really months or seasons, nobody needs a calendar hanging in their kitchen.

Yorkie has one, though, because of course she does.

“You have officially been here a month today,” Yorkie announces as Kelly shuffles into the kitchen, fresh from her shower.

Kelly hums against Yorkie’s lips, giving her a good morning kiss and gratefully taking the mug of coffee being handed to her. “You counting the days or something?” she asks as she takes a seat at the table, and she means for it to be teasing until she notices the calendar for the first time. She’s endeared, if not understanding. “First you get a job and now this? Why even bother? Heaven should be as timeless as our beauty, if you ask me.”

Yorkie shrugs as she brings their breakfast over, placing Kelly’s in front of her before slipping into her own seat across the small table. “I don’t know,” she mumbles before she takes her first bite of her pancakes, and it’s clear she _does_ know. Kelly just eats and waits, knowing she’ll share when she’s ready. “I think it’s just that… I spent decades just lying there, with no real concept of time as it passed by me. I didn’t even know what year it was most of the time.” She shrugs again. “I guess I just like experiencing time again, especially when it’s with you.”

Kelly smiles at that, but it’s bittersweet, like any reminder of how very different their lives were. She wishes Yorkie’s life had been different, that she had the love and company Kelly herself did, even though it ended in losses almost too much to bear. She wishes Yorkie didn’t have to wait until her afterlife to really live, but all she can do now is make sure this life is better than her last.  

“Well now how can I tease you about that?” Kelly sighs playfully, reaching across the table to take Yorkie’s hand.

Maybe, she thinks, looking down at the watch that’s appeared on her wrist, time isn’t so scary when she's not worried about running out of it.

 

 

With all that time, though, Kelly waits for the boredom to come.

She waits for the sun and the sand and the dancing and loving to get old, even just a bit; this happy bubble has to burst eventually. She always goes to bed happy, but wondering if tomorrow will be the day she’ll wake up and just _feel_ it all a little bit less.

But it never seems to come.

Even though Yorkie insists on keeping her waitressing job no matter how much Kelly begs her to quit, the hours are minimal – like, seriously minimal, it’s not a real job – so it hardly, if ever, gets in the way of their adventures together.

Some days they go swimming or diving or sailing, other days it’s hiking or rock climbing; they even try flying once or twice. Sometimes they just drive around and take in the sights, see what new features they can find. They do that a lot more once Kelly is able to coax Yorkie into getting behind the wheel again.

They don’t always stay in the 80s, either. Decade hopping is always fun for a change of pace and Kelly never gets tired of introducing Yorkie to all the fads and trends she missed; the movies, the music, the TV shows, the fashion, the video games, the technology. Watching her awe at the newest iPhone is especially hilarious considering their minds are currently living on after death in a virtual world that living people can visit if they want to.

Once they venture out of their little honeymoon bubble, they even make friends. Some they just know by name, just enough to give a friendly greeting when they pass them in town, but others are closer. Some they hang out with; go camping and have barbeques with, open up with.

It’s nice and normal and _real_.

Slowly but surely, Kelly finds herself building a real life with Yorkie in San Junipero, and it’s _good_. It’s all so good, _too_ good, and the longer it takes to drop, the scarier that other shoe seems.

And yet, day after day after day, Kelly wakes up wrapped up with her wife, just knowing that today will somehow be even better than the last. And it always is.

Until one day, it’s not.

 

 

It’s not the boredom that gets her or some proverbial other shoe that comes tumbling down.

It’s just time, and that fucking calendar.

She never uses it, usually forgets it’s even there, but by some weird twist of fate, Kelly just happens to catch the date that morning while she sips her coffee and waits for Yorkie to get back from her early shift at the diner.

Her heart drops to her feet and it stay there until Yorkie comes home from work.

Kelly’s greeting is subdued and that’s all it takes for Yorkie to pick up on the unusual somber mood she’s walked in on.

“You okay?” she asks softly, fingertips brushing the back of Kelly’s neck as she moves around the couch to sink down beside her.

Kelly doesn’t want to lie, but she isn’t ready to talk about it either. So instead, she just shakes her head, melts into Yorkie and lets her wife hold her.

They had plans today - going to the 90s, she thinks - but Yorkie doesn’t mention it. She seems content to just be there with her through whatever she’s dealing with, and Kelly more than appreciates it.

She wraps Yorkie’s arm tighter around herself, cuddling further into her as she figures out how to explain exactly what’s got her so down. It’s hard for her to articulate when there’s so much going on in her head and her heart.

“It’s Richard’s anniversary,” Kelly finally says, so low Yorkie probably would have missed it if she wasn’t so close.

“You miss him,” Yorkie says, a statement instead of a question. Her tone isn’t accusatory, just careful, no doubt remembering what happened the last time they spoke of Kelly’s husband.

“No,” Kelly sighs because it’s so much more than that. “I mean, yes, _of course_.” She always misses Richard, but no more today than any other day. That’s not what’s got her in her funk; at least that’s not the only thing, anyway. “I just… I feel really guilty today. I feel a lot of things, but mostly guilt.”

Yorkie is quiet for a moment, lacing the fingers of their left hands together as she thinks about her response carefully. “Because of us?” she eventually asks, holding up their hands so they’re both looking at the matching rings sitting side by side on their fingers. “Because of _this_?”

“No, _being here._ ” Another sigh, this one a bit sadder. “I don’t regret it, or us, not for a second,” Kelly assures her, and she means it with everything she is. She pulls their hands closer so she can kiss Yorkie’s wedding band tenderly.

Kelly had thought long and hard about her decision in the weeks leading up to her death. She had weighed the pros and cons of _passing on_ and _passing over_ , and with only a single pro for passing on, she was confident in her decision to stay in San Junipero. She couldn’t live her life just doing what Richard wanted, and certainly not her death, either. It was a choice she needed to make for herself, not anyone else, and there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by since that she’s regretted it, today included.

It wasn’t what Richard wanted, but that’s okay. She did it for herself, and that’s okay, too.

“It’s just that today… it feels selfish.” And maybe a little bit like betrayal.

Yorkie squeezes her hand and cups her chin with the other, tilting her head back just enough so that she can see her face. She looks like she has a lot to say, like she wants to reassure Kelly she’s not selfish or maybe even make assumptions about someone she doesn’t know again, but instead she just asks, “What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Kelly tells her with a soft shake of her head, pressing her forehead against Yorkie’s chin. She knows this feeling will pass; she just needs to sit and feel it. “Just stay here with me today.”

“I can do that,” she promises, and she does.

The bubble bursts and proves what Kelly had feared: not every day San Junipero is heavenly. But that’s okay; that’s life.

It’s not her last bad day either, but Yorkie stays with her for all the other ones, too.

 

*

 

They decide to move in together not that long after that.

There’s a little bit of discussion about where to live, but they both just know Kelly’s place should be theirs. Yorkie’s is nice and they have memories there, but Kelly’s is special for them, so the decision is easy.

The move, like all things in San Junipero, is as easy as a snap of the fingers and the adjustment to living together is only a little bit harder than that. They’ve spent pretty much every night together since Kelly came back, and their days, too, so it’s kind of just a formality.

Still, it’s nice and it makes her house feel a little more like home.

 

 

Yorkie wants to know about Alison.

She doesn’t say anything about her - she never brings up her or Richard first - but she’s not exactly subtle.

A part of Kelly doesn’t want to say anything, wants to wait to see just how long Yorkie will take to finally bite the bullet and broach the topic, but after the fifth time she catches her staring at Alison’s picture, she can’t wait any longer.

“You can ask about her, you know?” she finally says one day when they’re in the car. They don’t have a destination today; they’re heading towards town, but they might just keep driving once they get there.

Yorkie turns the volume of the stereo down before asking, “Who?”

“Alison,” Kelly says like it’s obvious, sparing her a glance. They’re in Yorkie’s cute red convertible, but she’s the one driving it. “I see the way you look at her picture sometimes, and it’s okay if you want to ask me things. I don’t mind talking about her.”

There’s a pause and Kelly assumes Yorkie feels sheepish at being caught. “You can ask me things, too,” she says instead, and it surprises her. “We always talk about you.”

“Well, excuse me!” Kelly exclaims around a surprised laugh.

“No!” Yorkie is quick to follow up with her own laugh. She pushes her sunglasses up and turns towards Kelly in her seat, her expression softening. “I just meant that you’ve shared so much already. You’re so open, even with the hard stuff.” She reaches over to give Kelly’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “And I know I haven’t been like that. It’s… hard for me to talk about some stuff. But you can ask, if you want. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Kelly hardly thinks she’s an open book herself, but as she thinks of everything she knows about Yorkie, she realizes she may have a point.

She knows a lot of _Now_ things, like how she likes her coffee, what movies and music are her favorites, the actresses she thinks are most attractive, and which of their friends secretly annoy her. The _Before_ stuff, though – the hard stuff, as she says – what she knows of that, she mostly knows from Greg.

She alludes to it sometimes, cites her accident and short life as the reason she wants to do certain things Kelly doesn’t understand, but that’s pretty much the extent of it. Yorkie doesn’t talk about it and Kelly never asks.

It’s not that she’s never wanted to know, but she remembers that night on the porch, how uncomfortable Yorkie seemed talking about her parents and Greg, and she just didn’t want to push.  

There’s actually a lot she wants to know about Yorkie, like pretty much everything, if she’s offering. She decides to start easy, though. “Okay, tell me about your first crush, then. When did _you_ know you liked girls?”

Yorkie smiles and squeezes her thigh again before leaning back in her seat. “My best friend Alisha,” she begins with a wistful sigh.

“Ugh, cliché!” Kelly groans playfully, as if she were really expecting anything more scandalous than that. “It’s always the best friend.”

Yorkie ignores the teasing and begins to spin her tale of teenage baby gay angst while Kelly listens. She listens and drives and doesn’t stop until Yorkie does.

They end up parking by the shore somewhere like an hour away from home and just keep talking. Yorkie tells the story of her first kiss (so that’s one first Kelly can’t claim) and how much she loved softball (another cliché, it’s noted), while Kelly finally tells her everything about Alison (she never married, she got her nose from her dad, and everything else from her mom).

It might just be Kelly’s favorite day in San Junipero yet.

 

*

 

Kelly doesn’t know it’s the one year anniversary of the night they met when she suggests they go to Tucker’s, but they go there at least every third night, so she doesn’t know if she can count it as fate.

That night they met, though, she might call that fate.

“Did I ever tell you that I only came in here because I saw you outside and thought you were pretty?”

“Naturally,” Kelly drawls, a bit smug as she takes a sip of her drink. She thinks they might actually be at the same table they sat in that first night, if not close by.

Yorkie rolls her eyes playfully. “Well, why did _you_ pick me that night?” she wonders, and Kelly notes she just sounds curious instead of insecure. She can’t help but marvel at how much Yorkie’s changed since they met, tonight of all nights. “Out of everyone you could’ve sat down next to?”

“You were alone,” Kelly points out, trying to remember what her first impression of her wife had been. “And you were adorable, and you looked smart.”

“Because of the glasses?” Yorkie guesses.

“Because of the glasses,” she confirms, smiling widely. Kelly remembers commenting on them then, and she kind of misses them sometimes. “I don’t know, maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

Yorkie has to laugh at that, kissing Kelly’s cheek as she reaches across her to steal her drink. “Right, because I was just _so_ intimidating.”

Before she can inform Yorkie that she missed the memo that smart is sexy now, Kelly hears her name being called from over at the bar. They both turn to see a familiar face walking towards their table with a beer in his hand.

“Hey, I thought that was you.”

“Wes.” Kelly tries to smile, but it’s strained; she’s not sure what to expect from him considering she was ready to red light him the last time they talked. “Hey.”

“I’m Yorkie,” her wife interjects after a few moments of painfully awkward silence, offering the man her hand.

Wes doesn’t hesitate to shake it. “Yeah, I remember you,” he nods and sounds like he’s trying to be friendly, even though his attention immediately goes right back to Kelly. “What are you doing here? I thought you- I mean, you said you didn’t have much time left…”

“I didn’t,” Kelly replies with a shrug and a wave of her wrist. “I passed over ages ago.”

“Oh, you’re a full timer now?” To his credit, he doesn’t seem bitter, just surprised. “I thought you said you’d never do it.”

Kelly had mostly told him that to get rid of him, but it wasn’t untrue; she never thought she’d have a reason to. She turns to Yorkie with a grin and wraps her arm around her shoulders before looking back up at Wes. “That was before I met the love of my afterlife over here.”

There’s a flash of something on his face, gone before Kelly can pinpoint what it is, and then just a smile. “Well, congratulations then,” he says, almost sounding like he means it.

“Thank you,” she says right back, and Yorkie echoes her gratitude.

“I guess I better get back to my friends,” Wes says before things get too awkward; more than they already are, anyways. “Enjoy your roots.” He says it like they’re supposed to get it, and it takes Kelly a moment to remember the details of their last conversation. Before she can reply, he tips the neck of his beer towards them to say _cheers_ and disappears into the purple haze of a crowd as quickly as he came.

They watch him go and Yorkie says what Kelly’s thinking, “Talk about déjà vu.”

“Tell me about it,” she agrees in amusement, her hand moving to play with Yorkie’s hair and Wes already all but forgotten. “What do you say we make the night complete and go dance and then I’ll get frisky with you out in the alley?”

“How romantic,” Yorkie laughs, giving Kelly a quick smooch before slipping out of the booth. She adjusts the big dorky glasses that are now perched on her nose and offers the other woman her hand. “If you keep that up, you might even convince me to go home with you this time.”

Kelly grins, downs the rest of her drink and lets Yorkie drag her towards the dance floor.

 

 

It’s hard to forget the day you die, so that anniversary Kelly remembers.

She wakes up in the same bed, to the same sun shining brightly, but this time she’s not alone. Yorkie’s already awake, her fingertips ghosting over her face and tracing the frame of it gently.

“I thought you would feel different,” Kelly whispers without opening her eyes, her voice still groggy from sleep.

She’s thinking of that first morning, of feeling and tasting things for the first time - things that didn’t used to feel or taste of anything; the warmth of the sun on her skin, the flavor of her omelet, the sand between her fingers and the ocean at her feet. It had all felt so new and different then.

“I didn’t?” Yorkie whispers back, like she knows what Kelly is thinking.

She had thought it was part of the program, the difference between being a tourist and full timer, but Yorkie hadn’t felt different at all. Her kiss, her touch, her fuck, it was all just as she remembered it. And so maybe San Junipero had never been the problem after all, maybe it had always just been in her head, her own self fulfilling prophecy; it only ever felt fake because she thought it was.

Kelly shakes her head and opens her eyes, kissing the fingertip that’s brushing her lip. “I guess you’ve always been real to me.”

Yorkie gazes at her, mouth curving into a smile as her eyes sparkle with adoration.

She’s quiet for minutes, just looking and touching and then, “We should get married.” She says it softly, casually, like she’s telling Kelly they should take her jeep into town today instead of the car. Her ring catches the light. “I mean a wedding. We should have a wedding, a _real_ one, with vows and everything.”

“Are you proposing to me?” Kelly asks fondly, a vision of wedding dresses at sunset playing in her mind.

“I think I am,” Yorkie confirms with a growing grin, bringing her other hand up from underneath her to reveal the beautiful diamond ring in it. “Are you saying yes?”

She gets her answer with a kiss.

 

 

Kelly and Yorkie have their wedding on a Wednesday.

On the beach behind their house, their friends watch them walk down the aisle in their pretty dresses, and stand in the same sand they once knelt and sat in.

It’s beautiful and it's real, and the honeymoon lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient: thank you for the giving me a chance to write for these two wonderful ladies and I hope you liked it. Happy holidays and have a great new year!


End file.
